Tears of the Sun
by Souzou-chan
Summary: Himeko questions if she can go on alone. Contains spoilers, shoujoai, and small blood.


**Kannazuki no Miko **

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Kannazuki no Miko. They belong to their respective creators/producers, whom unfortunately I am not sure who they be at this moment. Please do not sue me, I have very little to give up.

Summary: Basically this is a short story I wrote as part of a 15 minute challange offered off a livejournal page, where you are given a word and you just write until 15 minutes have passed. This instantly came to mind, and I thought I'd post this here. I hope you enjoy it, though please do not ask me what word inspired this. Part of the rule is not to reveal the word.

-----------------------

"Chikane! Don't go!"

I shout and I shout but she's taken further away from my hands. There's no way to reach her and it makes my heart ache. God, why? Why must you make a mockery of all of this? Is our love shameful? Are you merely a cruel master of our fates and those back on that little planet? How do you expect me to have faith in you, when your ultimate plan is so sadistic?

"Himeko!"

I collapse to the ground, the petals of the golden flowers all around me swirl, as if to attempt to comfort me. The echoing voice, her voice calling out to me fades away upon the flowery winds. At least nature has compassion. Then again I am the Solar Priestess, I give life to the flowers along with the Earth and its various nourishments. They land on my robes, those robes not of my possession, she normally wore them. The robes of the moon.

Yes, she did inflict pain, but it was the pain that spawns through love. The blood stained dressing that concealed the injury inflicted upon my hand, the attempt to fill me with hate toward her so I kill her . . .she knew of the sacrifice, she said she didn't want me to be it once more. She wanted to repent for her sins. But at the price of love? Of happiness? Oh why Chikane?

She's gone . . .I cannot see her anymore. I can feel my tears flow down my cheeks and fall away to the ground. Everything is fading around me and I can feel my body being pulled away to return to the Earth. Why now? Why not sooner could I realize I loved her?

A thought occurred in my mind. I remember telling her, how I thought she was always suffering as she listened to my heart being poured out over Souma. Confiding her feelings, locking them away within her heart and only worried about my happiness? I thought . . .in a sense she cannot suffer anymore. She is at peace, she can't be in pain anymore right? We love each other, we were separated knowing the fact and she probably feels she can move forward and slumber.

I tell Maya about the vision one night, that of my true love. The sea colored hair, those deep blue eyes and that warmth unusual for a woman representing the lunar glow. She calls me a dork for rejecting Souma's request to go out, to be a couple. I can't . . .this feeling is too strong.

So now I sleep here, I see you and me sitting by that tree in our secret place, eating lunch, playing with that adorable little puppy. I realize, I don't want to awaken. Chikane, if you only exist in my dreams, I want to remain there. This is where I can be happy. Only here.

"Himeko?"

My eyes widen . . .you're speaking to me. Your hand touches my cheek and caresses it gently. Those eyes are so consoling, full of emotion and sadness. Even my dream why must you look so sad? We kiss, it feels like forever. But then you looked at me so seriously.

"Himeko . . .you cannot do this, don't start in your dream for me, please."

"But Chikane! If this is the only place-"

"We will meet again someday remember? We promised each other. I will reincarnate, I will find you and we will be together. I love you too much, my sunlight."

"Chikane . . ."

We embraced and kissed once more. I nodded, knowing she was right. Even in my dreams she was looking out for my own happiness and not her own. It made me sad in a way, but also . . .it felt right. As I awoke, the sun shone upon my face. But strangely as I walked over to the window, there was a strange sight.

I saw the moon in the morning sky.

Chikane . . .so you are still there after all . . .


End file.
